<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Better World by Nitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221022">A Better World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki'>Nitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, 塗上蜜糖的刀片</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當Castiel成為了神，找到了這個讓他想留下來的世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Better World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>我知道這樣一個的世界：那個地方跟這裡非常相似，但又完全不同。</p><p> </p><p>在那裡，我同樣把你帶了出地獄。</p><p>我們一起戰鬥， 逐一失去身邊的人，經歷背叛、失望、救贖，遍體鱗傷……</p><p> </p><p>而我總是為你付出一切，甚至更多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不過，在那裡，你不愛我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「Dean。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>「…… 我殺死了自己。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean回到汽車旅館，房間裡躺著他死去的天使。</p><p> </p><p>天使兩手張開，灰黑的翅膀刻在木質地板上，利刃插在胸口以下的位置。</p><p>藍眼睛失去焦點、瞳仁放大，但他看上去仍然那麼完整。</p><p> </p><p>猶如釘在牆上的蝴蝶標本。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean把凶器拔出放在桌面，拉過一張椅子對著屍體坐下。</p><p> </p><p>然後他等待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是，這一次他的天使再沒有活過來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel醒過來的時候，Dean放下手上清理槍管的工作，走到床邊坐下。</p><p> </p><p>「Dean。」</p><p>「嗯…… Sam去了買點吃的就回來。」</p><p> </p><p>一陣沈默。</p><p>Castiel知道Dean在等待他的解釋，或一個說法，或者隨便一些甚麼，但現在他只是一言不發地凝視著對方，好像他才是正在等待的人。</p><p> </p><p>「發生了甚麼？」Dean終於問。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我殺死了自己。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「……你自殺？！」</p><p>「不，Dean，我殺死了自己，而我…… 讓自己被殺了……」</p><p> </p><p>人類的語言太多規限，Castiel知道Dean把他的說話理解成完全不同的東西。</p><p> </p><p>「對，你就是常常讓自己被殺的那個。現在，Cas，我需要你集中一下，告訴我：我跟Sam不在的時候發生了甚麼事？你被甚麼襲擊了？」</p><p> </p><p>Dean的說話帶著責備的語氣，但又輕撫Castiel的額角，神情讓Castiel感到陌生。</p><p> </p><p>「你在生氣嗎？」</p><p>「你知道嗎，對，你每次讓自己被殺都讓我很生氣， 氣完了你就氣自己，所以你最好告訴我——」</p><p> </p><p>——陌生卻很溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>「Dean，我希望你喜歡我。這是我唯一想得到的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean看上去很困惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam合上手提電腦。</p><p>事實上，他根本無集中清神查看這案件的資料。</p><p> </p><p>「Dean，我們得火葬他的遺體。」</p><p> </p><p> 「你怎知道這次有遺體要燒。」</p><p>他的兄長甚至沒從書堆中抬起頭來。</p><p> </p><p>「我在說Castiel。不，應該說是Jimmy，我們不能由他就那樣——」</p><p>「Jimmy掛掉很久了，那是Cas的容器而他回來時——」</p><p>「Dean！他不會回來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「他總是回來。」</p><p> </p><p>「Dean，你和我都看到地上的翅膀了，我知道這很難以接受……」</p><p> </p><p>Sam閉上眼深呼吸一下。</p><p> </p><p>「……但他不會回來了。」</p><p> </p><p>Dean沒法燒掉Castiel的身體是Sam意料之內的事。</p><p>就像那時他自己也無法忍受火葬Dean。</p><p> </p><p>也許可以埋葬他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「他老爸會讓他回來。」Dean低喃，不知道在試著說服弟弟還是自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「他總是回來。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam知道Dean會熬過去的，就像他熬過接受Dean死亡的那段日子，就像他們一起熬過接受Bobby死亡的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean和Sam出去追蹤這次的目標，Castiel凝視關上的門好一會，最終沒有跟上去。</p><p> </p><p>因為「他」也留了在這裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你在跟蹤我們。」</p><p>Castiel轉身，面對同樣穿著米色風衣的男人。</p><p> </p><p>「我只是在觀察。」</p><p>「觀察甚麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「一些我不懂的事情……」</p><p> </p><p>兩人都一臉嚴肅地把頭微微側傾，形成彷彿像對鏡的畫面。</p><p> </p><p>這個與自己外表一模一樣的人物讓Castiel有點迷惑，他無法用閱讀普通人類思想那種方法去搞清楚對方的動機。</p><p>他沒有在對方身上感受到惡意，只有深邃的悲傷，並帶一點徬徨。</p><p> </p><p>他不禁猜想這個自己的來歷。</p><p> </p><p>「我不懂，為甚麼他喜歡你……你是我：我們做同樣的決定，經歷同樣的事……為甚麼他原諒了你？」</p><p> </p><p>Castiel聽著，貓一般瞇起眼睛，好像那能讓他看得更清楚對方的身分。</p><p> </p><p>「我是你。但……」</p><p>說到一半，那人伸手觸碰Castiel額頭，窺看他的記憶，又接下去：</p><p>「他沒有用那種厭惡的眼神看著你，然後對別人說：『快殺死他』……」</p><p> </p><p>透過身體接觸，Castiel更感到對方的脆弱—— 堅強，卻又脆弱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel對這個人有了點頭緒：「你是另一個版本的我。」</p><p> </p><p>對方沒聽見似的繼續說：</p><p>「就算後來我為了把所有靈魂歸還，再一次站在死亡的邊緣，乞求原諒，他仍然……醒來後我的能力變得難以控制，他總是在生氣…… 我以為再次復活是對我犯下過錯的懲罰，可是…… 我找到了這個地方。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你所說的Dean只是你本來世界的那一個。平行宇宙中存在的生命體雖然會有共同身分和經歷，卻是全然不同的個體。你認識的Dean與這裡的不一樣，而你…… 你不是我。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「對。」</p><p>“Castiel”垂下頭，似乎意外迅速地接受了實情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「但我可以成為你。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最終他們還是埋葬了Castiel。</p><p> </p><p>沒有天使附身的軀殼只是一具普通的屍體，就如所有死人一樣會逐漸腐爛。</p><p>Cas的墳墓在一片很漂亮的草地上，他們為他立了墓碑，並在Sam的堅持下加上了Jimmy的名字。</p><p> </p><p>Impala裡反常地寂靜，Dean沒打開那無時無刻都在叫囂的搖滾樂，只是盯著路平沈默地開車。</p><p> </p><p>「我會找到那狗娘養的。」</p><p> </p><p>有那麼一下，Sam聽不出那是在說Castiel還是殺死Castiel的人。</p><p>他還在想要不要問，Dean已經繼續說了下去。</p><p> </p><p>「在Cas回來之前我就會幹掉那狗娘養的。」</p><p> </p><p>Dean 200﹪肯定他的天使會回來，Sam懶得在這一點上再說些甚麼。</p><p> </p><p>「也許是Crowley？也許是……Raphael的追隨者？ Dean，發生了那麼多事，外面有一大群人想他死——」</p><p> </p><p>「那就由Crowley開始。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沈默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「不過，誰知道，說不定待會你一回頭他就出現在後座了。」</p><p> </p><p>Sam知道Dean在說Cas，即使他覺得不可能，還是下意識地瞥了一眼後座。</p><p> </p><p>「Dean，也許，現在對Cas來說比較好。」</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>「我們從不知道死掉的天使會去了甚麼地方，可能上帝有在天堂留一個空位用來回收他們，也可能他們純粹是……去了個比較好的地方——」</p><p> </p><p>「怎樣比較好？TMD都死了還可以怎麼個好法，你說說。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam討厭口出惡言的Dean。</p><p>他腦海中浮現出幾句髒話和一些他知道能傷害Dean的句子，像：「總比留在這裡整天看別人臉色好」、「你還記得上次跟Cas說話是多久之前了？」、「我覺得他留在這裡根本不快樂」、「為甚麼你好像突然開始關心他活著過得好不好了」……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最後，他只是不爽地別過臉去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「幾間房？」</p><p>旅館前台的小姐問。</p><p> </p><p>Dean向Castiel投以詢問的目光。</p><p>後者答：「一間。」</p><p> </p><p>服務台的小姐瞪圓了眼睛掃視三人，臉紅紅地確認：「……一…？」</p><p> </p><p>「慢著。」</p><p>Dean一手摟過Castiel的肩，把他拉到旁邊，留下Sam獨自尷尬地面對服務員。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「Cas你今晚要去哪？」</p><p>「我……沒有要去哪裡。」</p><p>「你還好嗎？你最近有點奇怪，你記得你答應過有甚麼事情都要跟我說？」</p><p> </p><p>Castiel點點頭。</p><p>「甚麼都告訴你。」</p><p> </p><p>「對。」</p><p>Dean走回前台。</p><p>「一間……單人，一間雙人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「Dean。」</p><p>「嗯？」Dean把包包隨意扔在床邊。</p><p> </p><p>「我有些東西要告訴你。」</p><p> </p><p>他轉身面對一臉嚴肅地站在房間中央的Castiel，神經倏地繃緊。</p><p>「……甚麼東西。」</p><p>無論接下來又是甚麼壞消息，他都要逼自己聽下去。</p><p> </p><p>Castiel不敢直視Dean。</p><p> </p><p>他們僵持了幾秒，然後Castiel開口：</p><p>（——『我有麻煩了』、『Sam有麻煩了』、『我們有麻煩了』、『路西法好像又跑了出來』、『煉獄的門其實沒關好』、『Crowley找來新的怪獸對付我』、『其實我懷孕了』…… …… ……）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我愛你，我想。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean呆了一下，笑著上前擁抱他的天使。</p><p>「我知道……」</p><p> </p><p>接著又稍稍拉開兩人的距離，認真地看進Cas的藍眼睛：</p><p>「………………沒有懷孕？」　　「沒有。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「還有，我想做些事情。」</p><p>「喔？」</p><p>Dean嘴角勾起一壞笑。</p><p>不過他沒來得及說出調戲的說話，因為Castiel湊前，把唇覆在他的上面。</p><p> </p><p>那只是一個非常溫和的吻，沒任何侵略性，就像多停留一秒鐘也會造成甚麼破壞般短暫。</p><p> </p><p>Dean想到清晨的露水。</p><p>他也不知道為甚麼。</p><p>也許那是Cas正在想的東西，也許他的腦部沒有在正常運作。</p><p>Cas看起來一副快要掉淚的樣子。</p><p>他不知道為甚麼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「噓……好吧……你想當主動，我完全可以習慣這模式。」</p><p>Dean一邊低語，一邊將額頭貼上對方的。</p><p>「可是呢，我想你還需要多多練習——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嘿，Cas，餐廳說番茄湯今天賣完了我給你買了別—— 噢……」</p><p>Sam尷尬地兩手拿著三人份的晚餐站在門口。</p><p>「……Dean，我以為我們有共識：那些會等到晚餐後、我不在你們房間時才發生？」</p><p> </p><p>Dean反駁：</p><p>「一、根本甚麼都還沒發生；二、你剛才的確不在房間。對吧，Cas？」</p><p> </p><p>Sam把他的bitchface轉向Castiel，希望他說句公道說話。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel一臉無辜。</p><p>「對不起…… 但我甚麼都不後悔。」</p><p> </p><p>Dean得瑟地聳聳肩。</p><p>「 Cas，過來，晚飯時間。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一夜，</p><p>Castiel凝視Dean的睡臉，</p><p>輕輕地重複：</p><p> </p><p>「我甚麼都不後悔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean/Castiel的舊文。One-shot.</p><p>某年七夕抑鬱下的產物，那時的我正在生氣Dean...（笑）</p><p> </p><p>...是說除了one-shot我幾乎都是坑呢（望天）</p><p>真是沒毅力的人。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>